The Return Of Darkness
Prologue Starkiller quietly walked through the rainforest as he held a single strawberry in his talon. He felt foolish for carrying it but it was the best way to get his plan done. Where is that stupid hybrid?! He thought with anger as he searched deeper into the maze of trees. It was too humid for his taste and he normally wouldn’t have gone this deep into the Rain Kingdom unless he absolutely had to. Then from his left behind a row of trees, the Nightwing heard a young dragonet sing “I am a Nightwing I am a Rainwing! yes I am! Yes I am! I am a hybrid who likes strawberries! I am a dragonet who loves to play all day! Play all day! I am a Nightwing I am a Rainwing! Yes I am! Yes I am!” He is so unlike Darkstalker. He thought to himself as he approached the dragonet “Why hello there Peacemaker!” He said happily “Hello!” The hybrid replied and looked up at Starkiller “I brought you something special to eat!” Starkiler said and held out the strawberry. “A STRAWBERRY!” Peacemaker yelled and happily ate it in one bite. That was easier and louder than I expected... A voice in Starkiller’s head said. “Thank you!” Peacemaker said and hugged Starkiller’s leg. The Nightwing put on a fake smile “I hop you have a great day!” He said and once Peacemaker let go, Starkiller walked off and hid behind a near by tree. He reached inside the bag he wore around his neck and pulled out a bracelet and put it on causing him to become invisible. Starkiller heard someones talonsteps, and looked behind the tree. It was Queen Glory. She had teal scales with neon yellow poka-dots and gold stripes, with navy at the end of her tail."Hello Peacemaker, how are you today?" Glory asked Peaemaker." I'M GREAT!!!" He said loudly, which made some tropical birds get scared and fly away." That's good!" Said Glory, trying to act her best at not being annoyed. That Peacemaker is so gosh-darn annoying... Thought Starkiller. Glory smiled and pulled out a small scroll “What is that?” Peacemaker asked with curiosity. “Well Peacemaker, would you like to attend Jade Mountain this year?” The hybird’s eyes widened as the Rainwing Queen Handed him the scroll “YES! YES!! YES!! YES!!! YES!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Glory momentarily turned oranges but quickly changed back to a blue color. “Good!” Glory replied. Perfect. Starkiller thought to himself This just keeps getting better and better. Chapter One- Diamondback Diamondback was flying to Jade Mountain Academy, his bag filled with useless and not-so-useless stuff. He had been wondering what it was like, as he had never gone to Jade Mountain before'' I wonder if any one'll like me.'' He thought as he saw JMA in the distance. He beat his wings harder, trying to get there as fast as he could. He flew into the small stone balcony that led into the caves of JMA." Nice." He said, looking around. He saw dragons of all tribes. He saw all the caves. His letter said that he was in the Gold Winglet, which was the cave that was straight ahead of him. He went into it, and looked around the cave. He picked a nice spot in the corner of the room." Nice and comfy." He said quietly, as he settled in the hammock. He took off the bag, and sat it down next to him on the floor. A couple of dragons walked in. One was a blood-red skywing with copper udnerscales and wing membranes. The other was a NightWing with dark grey scales and black membranes. Diamondback, tired from flying a very long distance, closed his eyes and soon fell aleep. Chapter Two- Otter ”Are you sure your ready Otter?“ a large dark brown Mudwing asked “Of course I am Copperhead! We decided that I could go this year!” Otter, a small Mudwing, replied. “Ok, please be safe. I can imagine what I’d do if you got hurt.” He said and hugged his sibling. Otter smiled and held back tears as her other two sibs joined the hug. The small Mudwing then put on a black leather bag and placed a scroll in it. “I’ll write to you soon.” She Said and then took off, leaving the Mudwing Kingdom behind. Otter couldn’t bare to look back as she was already starting to get chocked up with tears. Maybe Copper is right. ''A voice in her head thought ''Maybe I should wait another year. She shook off the thoughts and flapped her wings harder. After a while a latge mountain came into sight. Otter could see many dragons flying inside happily. What if they all make fun of me because I’m small and weak? What if I cry and embarrass myself? ''She thought to herself worriedly. Otter sighed and with determination she flew towards Jade Mountain Academy. The small dragonet landed on the ledge carefully and quietly. She looked around nervously as dragons shouted at each other. Then a large Skywing slammed into Otter, causing her to fall off the ledge. As the Mudwing was about to spread her wings, a soft scaled talon grabbed hers. Otter looked up to see a green Seawing pulling her up “Are you ok?!” She asked as the Mudwing climbed onto the rocky ledge. “Yeah... thanks for catching me.” Otter replied. ”Auklet! Are you ok?!” A large Blue Seawing yelled behind her and picked her up. “I’m ok mommy.” the small dragonet replied “I was just catching this Mudwing from falling off the ledge.“ Otter’s eye’s widened once the realized that the large Seawing was Queen Coral “Your majesty!” Otter Said quickly and bowed. She had read a lot of scrolls and mentally scolded herself for not realizing sooner. Coral smiled and placed down Auklet. “What’s your name?” Auklet asked “O-Otter.” The Mudwing said nervously. She had never been in front of royalty before and thus was very nervous. The Queen simply placed a wing over her daughter and walked inside almost as if ignoring Otter. ”Great, I meet the first student here and their mom, the queen of the Seawings, hates me.” She mumbled to herself. The Mudwing walked carefully inside and looked at the scroll that had been mailed to her. “Gold Winglet...“ she mumbled to herself. Her eyes widened when she read the members. Princess Shearcold, Otter, Raven, Lillie, Diamondback, Princess Auklet, Prince Cliff. She was going to be in a group with THREE royals! Otter gulped and nervously looked around. All the rooms were very crowded so she made her way to the back of a long hallway and headed to her group’s cave. She slowly walked inside and saw a blue Nightwing, a Sandwing, a Seawing, and A Skywing. ”H-Hi.” He stuttered as she took off her bag and sank into a pile of mud nervously. “HI I’M CLIFF!” The Skywing Said loudly “I’m Otter.” She Said and rose out of the mud slightly. ''Don’t think about your sibs. Don’t think about your sibs. Don’t think about your sibs. ''He mind told her as she looked at the other dragons. Chapter Three- Diamondback Diamondback jolted awake when Cliff said "HI IM CLIFF" loudly." AHHH," He said as he fell out of the hammock. "What the...?" he said quietly as he got off of the stone floor. He looked around the room. He saw a looking young skywing, a small mudwing, a little green seawing, and a goofy looking nightwing, who had her tongue sticking out." Hi." He said awkwardly. "I'm Diamondback." He said." Hewwo Diamondback, I'm CLIFF!!" Said Cliff adorably. The MudWing looked nervous when Diamondback saw her." Hello, who are you?" he said in his British accent. "Otter." She said. Diamondback smiled." And yours?" He asked, looking at the goofy, blue nightwing." I'm Raven." She said annoyingly, her tongue sticking out. Ravens a bit...strange.'' He thought Raven looked around the large room." I want THAT spot!!" Raven yelled, racing to the spot. It started to get loud, with Cliff saying nonsense and Ravemn acting weirdly. Diamondbac saw otter run out of the room.'' Its too loud in here.'' He thought, quickly going to the library. Several other dragons were here, including the MudWing that had run out of the room. H started to look around the library when she approached him." I take it that its too loud for you too?" She asked him." Yes, too loud for my liking." he said, looking at the shelves of scrolls.'' Hopefully some animus history in here.'' he thought. Otter nodded." So what kind of scrolls do you like?" She asked him. "Hmm, fiction, history, animus history mostly, and biographies." he said. She looked around for a scroll." Do you have a favorite scroll?" Otter asked him. "Yes, though its quite terrifying." "Can't be more terrifying than our Winglet." She said jokingly. He chuckled," Oh it is. Its about this Hybrid animus named Darkstalker, who enchanted his father to kill himself," he said shuddering." His best friends had locked him away for eternity, since he had made himself immortal and invulnerable." He said. "Ok, that is more terrifying than our Winglet." She picked up a scroll titled "The History of Animus Magic", and he took it. More noise cam from the hall." STOP FREEZING MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a voice." Should we go check on them?" Asked Otter. He shrugged," I guess." He hekld the scroll in his left talon and walked out of the library with Otter. Chapter Four- Otter Otter and Diamondback walked briskly back to their cave to see the Rainwing and the Icewing fighting and Auklet yelling at them to stop. The Mudwing rushes over and held the Icewing back as she tried to slash at the Rainwing “LET GO OF ME MUDWING!” The Icewing roared and hit Otter hard with her spiked tail. The small Mudwing winced in pain trying to keep her grip on the Icewing. The Rainwing stuck out her tongue. Your not helping! ''Her mind wanted to yell. Finally the Icewing spread her wings and hit Otter with her tail. The dragonet fell to the ground as the Icewing charged again at the Rainwing “STOP FIGHTING!” Auklet yelled. Then a large Mudwing rushed in ”Let’s break it up you two. Shearcold, be nice to Lillie. Lillie, be nice to Shearcold.” He said and pushed the two apart. Otter struggled but stood up. Her head hurt and she felt slightly dizzy as she stumbled into the Mudwing. She looked up and realized it was Clay. “Otter, are you ok?” He asked inspecting her head. “Yeah...” She Said. Clay sighed with relief as he said “You only have a bruise, luckily your not bleeding. Shearcold, you need to be more careful with your tail.” He said Shearcold glared at Otter and then layed down on her icy corner. The Mudwing tiredly sat down and Lillie approached her. “Thanks for trying to help me.” She Said and sat down next to Otter “Is your head ok?” The Mudwing nodded The Mudwing turned her head as Diamondback rushed to the scene. "Is everyone alright?' he asked Otter. “I think.” Otter said. Clay looked around one more time to make sure no one else was hurt and then he left. He sighed." good." he said, then walked over to his sand-ridden spot in the room and plopped down onto the hammock there. Otter looked around as the other dragonets began going to their corners of the cave. The small Mudwing yawned and walked over to her mud puddle and sank down into it. Above her hung Lillie laying in her vine and leaf hammock suspended from the roof. The Mudwing turned her head to the left to see Auklet in her puddle of water happily getting ready to fall asleep. Shearcold layed by the entrance looking and her pendant and mumbling to herself. It felt weird for Otter to be sleeping alone, her whole life she had always slept with her sibs... tonight would be her first night without her family. She sighed and took off her black leather bag and placed it on the stone shelf next to her mud puddle and happily fell asleep. Chapter Five- Diamondback Diamondback yawned as he sinced the start of a new day “GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!” He heard a dragonet yell “AHHHH!” Diamondback said, falling out of his hammock. Diamondback opened his eyes to see the Rainwing dragonet and the Skywing dragonet running around yelling at everyone to get up. “If you yell one more time I will use my frost breath on you!” Shearcold threatened from her corner. Lillie turned the same shade of blues and whites as the Icewing and mockingly said back “If you yell one more time I will use my frost breath in you!” ''I wonder if our Winglet will ever end up getting along... ''He thought to himself ''But it is only the second day we’ve met, things have to get better. '' He got up and yelled" ENOUGH! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He said." ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Several of the dragonets eyed him with confusion and he noticed that the Mudwing covered her ears with her wings which he assumed was due to all the yelling and eventually she burrowed under her mud pile. The RainWing dragonet rushed over to the brown dragon and pulled her out and onto the stone ground. “HURY UP YOU LAZY DRAGONS!” Lillie yelled with a laugh. Shearcold glared At the bright dragon and mumbled under her breath “I wish she was more of a RainWing... Rainwings are supposed to be lazy.” "Its like the middle of the night!!" He said with a groan, then looked through a window, and saw that it was day. Gosh i'm stupid. He thought. Shearcold groaned as she turned to the Sandwing “It’s the morning you smoke breather, why else do you think that these two hyperactive dragons are dancing about?” ”I don't know," He grumbled, putting a camel skin pillow over his head. Before any of the dragons could reply, a loud gong sounded through the cave. Once... Twice... Three times. Diamondback rushed to get all of his scrolls, then began to walk to the classroom that they were suposed to go to. He turned and noticed the small Mudwing rushing to grab her black leather bag and he stopped to wait for the rest of his winglet. ''Hopefully there won’t be any fighting during class. He thought to himself as the rest of the dragonets caught up to him. “I CAN’T WAIT TO GET TO CLASS!!!” Lillie sung as she danced around with Cliff. The Icewing glared at the two dragonets and mumbled something about using her frost breath on them. "I think we have art class..? No, history??" He said, confused. Otter stopped and he saw her begin to become worried. Then all of a sudden Diamond heard a thud and he turned to see the Mudwing on the ground with a black dragonet standing in front of her. He was clearly a Nightwing but had a strange rainbow pattern of stars under his wing. “Watch where you’re going Mudwing!” The dragonet snapped. Then again, the gong rang. Once... Twice. "Oh! We have Music!" He said, rushing to the classroom. He could tell several dragonets were following him so he didn’t bother to turn around to check. Even if they do get separated, ''He thought to himself ''They’ll find the music classroom. He finally stepped into the cave right as the last gong rang. Diamondback heard panting behind him and turned to see Otter rushing to catch up. “Sorry about that.” She said to him and the rest of the winglet. “That Nightwing wouldlet me leave until he gave me a lecture about being more careful... I was careful, wan’t I?” Before any of them could respond, an old, tealish blue Seawing said “Please sit down.” All of the dragonets quickly found a seat and Diamondback noticed some other dragons who hadn’t been in their winglet join them, one of which was the odd Nightwing who decided to sit next to Otter. The small Mudwing seemed to tense up next to him so the Sandwing decided to sit to her left. She turned to him and the look in her eyes seemed different than normal. Before he could think to much about it, the Seawing cleared his throat and began to call attendance. Chapter Six- Otter Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Piggyxl)